How we grew
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Au départ ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils vivaient leurs vies et avaient leurs propres problèmes à gérer. Puis ils se sont rencontrés -par hasard- et après... Comment Shouta Aizawa et Hizashi Yamada ont grandi et se sont rencontrés! On raconte qu'aujourd'hui encore ils seraient ensembles... (peut être que je reprendrai l'idée de la rencontre mais a l'UA dans un OS...?)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, ici Toxic Vador qui fait n'importe quoi et s'essaye au fanfictions sur les mangas (la bonne idééééééeeeeee)...**

 **BREF ! Voici une fanfic... My Hero Academia ! Parce que j'adore ce manga (et que l'anime est de qualité aussiiiiii) sur le ship... ERASER HEAD ET PRESENT MIC HAN (ou Shouta Aizawa et Hizashi Yamada) *fangirl intensément***

 **Donc *se racle la gorge* Cette fic prendra place dans leurs enfances juqu'à leurs années Yuei ! PEUT ÊTRE que j'écrirai sur eux adultes, mais ça n'est pas sûr du tout.**

 **Enfin, je tiens à préciser que 1) cette fic est finie et que 2) il est possible que mes informations sur les personnages soient erronées ou modifiées, je m'en excuse et espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !:)**

 **PS : jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent, les chapitres sont en alternance.**

Chp 1: Shouta Aizawa

En cette chaude après midi du moi de Juin, les enfants jouaient dans le parc et les parents surveillaient sur les bancs. Un peu à part à l'ombre d'un cerisier, un petit garçon assis dans l'herbe aux cheveux mi-longs d'un noir d'encre s'amusait avec des bâtonnets de bois à titiller des fourmis.  
Il réfléchissait. Il a eu 4 ans le 8 Novembre de l'année passée, maintenant il en avait 6 passés, et son alter ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. On lui avait pourtant dit que c'était à 4 ans !  
Est-ce que les grands lui auraient encore menti ? Il veut croire, croire qu'il a un alter. Il prie pour qu'il ait un alter et qu'un jour il puisse répondre à ces débiles de...  
-Hé Shouta !  
Shouta tourna la tête vers le cri. Il vit Hikaru, Tokito et Konami se diriger vers lui. Hikaru faisait sortir de petites flammèches de ses doigts, Tokito volait légèrement au dessus du sol grâce à ses ailes d'un bleu doux et Konami faisait porter son manteau et son ballon par son double en papier.  
Shouta soupira. Il ne voulait pas les voir, ils étaient méchants. Il allaient encore traiter son père de...  
-Il est où ton papa la tantouze ? demanda Hikaru d'un air supérieur.  
Shouta se releva sans rien dire et commença à s'en aller, délaissant ses bâtonnets. Tokito le dépassa et le bloqua.  
-Il est encore en train de faire l'amour avec d'autres garçons. firent les deux Konami d'un air docte.  
Shouta se força à ne rien répondre. Il espérait qu'il allaient se lasser. Ce serait bien, il avait encore mal à l'oeil de la dernière fois.  
Hikaru fit des flammes vers Shouta qui fit un mouvement de recul.  
-T'as perdu ta langue ?  
Shouta déglutit et secoua la tête.  
-Bah réponds alors, il est où ?

-Il a peur de toi. firent les Konami.  
-Tant mieux, maintenant il me répond ou je le brûle.  
Shouta écarquilla les yeux et souffla du bout des lèvres un ''je sais pas'' timide.  
-Super. sourit Hikaru en craquant ses doigts. Du coup on peut reprendre ta séance de découverte d'alter interrompue la dernière fois par... Ta fuite.  
Shouta recula effrayé mais Tokito l'en empêcha.  
-C'est pour ton bien, on veut juste t'aider parce qu'on est tes amis et c'est ce que les amis font, Shouta... fit-il de sa voix douce.  
-S'il vous plaît... murmura l'enfant qui avait le simple malheur d'être en retard de développement d'alter.

Shouta renifla et s'essuya le nez avec l'avant bras. Son nez saignait, sa lèvre aussi un petit peu. Il avait des égratignures un peu partout mais rien de très grave.  
Il avait de la chance d'habiter près du parc, peu de chemin à parcourir. Il passa par le jardin, poussa la baie vitrée et entra dans le salon.  
Son papa était assis sur le canapé avec un autre monsieur et ils s'embrassaient.  
Shouta se fit le plus silencieux possible en rasant les murs et alla à la salle de bain désinfecter ses bobos. Ensuite il alla dans la cuisine chercher un paquet de gâteaux puis dans le bureau de son papa. Il alluma l'ordinateur et ouvrit son jeu préféré, celui avec des courses de pingouin.  
Le soir au dîner, son père était dans une conversation tellement intense avec l'autre monsieur qui était resté qu'il ne remarqua même pas la lèvre éclatée de Shouta, ni ses plaies sur les bras, ni les cotons dans son nez, ni le résidu d'oeil au beurre noir.

Shouta était encore dans son lit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se glisser contre lui. Il redressa la tête pour regarder son réveil-fusée qui indiquait 7:23 et se retourna vers son papa qui se roulait en boule sous la couette.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...? demanda l'enfant à moitié endormi.  
Le corps de son papa fut secoué d'un sanglot.  
-Il est parti. Lui aussi.  
Shouta posa ses petits bras autour de son papa, une main dans son dos, l'autre sur sa tête.  
-Tout va bien.

-Hé Shouta !  
Shouta entendit le cri et se cacha dans les fourrés du parc.  
-Shouta arrêtes de faire le bébé, on veut juste t'aider !  
Shouta secoua la tête sous son buisson: Bien sûr !  
Il entendit un couinement à côté de lui. Une petite souris le regardait de ses yeux noirs. Il la prit dans sa main délicatement mais elle le mordit et se transforma en feuille de papier.  
Shouta fut parcouru d'une sueur froide à l'instant où les fourrés s'écartaient sur Konami. Il récupéra sa feuille en lui faisant un clin d'oeil alors qu'il se ratatinait sur lui même et appela les deux autres.  
-Hika ! Toki ! Trouvé ! Vous me devez 4 carambars ! clama Konami en reformant son double de papier.  
-Ouai ouais... grognèrent-ils en coeur.  
Shouta ne se sentait pas bien.  
-Alors Shouta... On essaye d'échapper à l'entraînement ? ricana Hikaru.  
-C'est pas bien Shouta... fit Tokito.  
-On veut que ton bien Shouta... renchérirent les Konami.  
-On veut juste que toi aussi t'aies un alter pour jouer avec nous.  
Shouta tremblait comme une feuille sans rien répondre. Il était sûr qu'il avait l'air d'un lapin devant les phares.  
-Bon... Si il veut pas bouger... soupira Hikaru en enflammant le buisson.  
Shouta poussa un petit cri et se redressa vivement. Konami en profita pour lui faire un croche patte alors que Tokito le frappait à l'arrière de la tête, le faisant tomber durement par terre.  
Les trois enfants rirent alors que Shouta sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, ce qu'il interprêta comme de la peur.  
Sauf que ça n'en était pas.  
Il se leva et fixa Konami dans les yeux.  
Celui ci recula avec peur et au même instant, son double redevint une feuille de papier. Shouta resta un instant interdit.  
-J'ai... Fait ça ?  
Les autres le regardaient avec peur à présent, même Hikaru n'avait plus l'air sûr. Alors Shouta regarda Tokito. Aussitôt, il tomba, ses ailes ayant disparu.  
Shouta sentit un rire enfler dans sa gorge et regarda Hikaru. Il recula un peu, encore un peu, les autres indécis aussi, puis Shouta fit mine de se jeter sur eux et ils partirent en courant.  
Shouta les avait repoussés... Tout seul... Et en plus il avait un alter ! Il était tellement heureux que ça lui donnait envie de pleurer.

-Papa ! cria-t-il en rentrant.  
Son papa était devant la télé avec des chips lorsqu'il tourna la tête.  
-Ah Shouta... sourit-il.  
-J'ai un alter !  
Son papa le regarda étonné.  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai un alter. Vas y, fais de la lumière avec ta main !  
Son papa leva la main gauche et la fit luire légèrement. Shouta se concentra, il laissa la sensation grisante le parcourir, il sentit avec plaisir ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête et soudain la lumière de la main s'éteignit.  
Son papa lui laissa à peine le temps de laisser retomber son emprise sur son pouvoir et lui sauta dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
-Tu as un alter c'est superbe ! Oh Shouta... soupira-t-il. Je suis si heureux pour toi !  
Shouta referma ses petits bras autour de son papa encore une fois alors que celui ci murmurait.  
-Je t'aime mon fils...  
-J't'aime aussi p'pa... Mais tu m'étouffe...  
-Oh pardon !


	2. Chapter 2

**Holu ! Rien à dire pour ce chapitre, juste qu'en vérité je les fait se rencontrer dans le chapitre 2 donc plus d'alterance de chapitres XD**

Chp 2: Hizashi Yamada

-Hizashi ! On va passer à table tu viens ?  
Hizashi hocha à peine la tête sans quitter son écran des yeux.  
-Hizashi je te le répéterai pas !  
Le petit garçon blond soupira et se fit perdre puis posa sa manette avant de se lever de son lit.  
Il ne voulait pas descendre dans la salle à manger, il ne voulait pas aller voir sa famille qui ne l'aimait pas, il ne voulait pas être face à ces gens qui lui demanderaient si il avait enfin son alter parce qu'à 5 ans passés il serait temps et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, etc.  
Pourtant il réajusta son petit costume gris chiné, son faux noeud papillon bleu marine et entra dans la pièce. Aussitôt les regards des adultes se posèrent sur lui et il déglutit.  
-Ah le voici !  
-Enfin le p'tit bonhomme !  
-Qu'il est beau !  
Hizashi passa une main sur ses cheveux pour mieux les plaquer en arrière sur sa tête malgré le gel qu'il avait mit puis il rejoignit sa place.  
-Bonsoir ! fit-il avec un grand sourire, parce que papa et maman veulent qu'il sourie quand il y a des gens à la maison. Le reste du temps ils s'en fichent de lui, il pourrait partir de la maison il ne le verraient même pas.  
Comme prévu, les gens lui posèrent des questions sans intérêt, et Hizashi y répondait mécaniquement, son regard ne se posant jamais sur personne en particulier jonglant entre son assiette, les mets de la table ou bien le plafond avec le lustre ou les grands fenêtres qui donnaient sur la nuit tombante dehors.  
Hizashi pensait avoir évité le sujet de l'alter lorsque l'une des seules deux enfants présentes, des jumelles d'environ 2 ans ses aînées, posa la question fatale.  
-Et c'est quoi ton alter Hizashi ?! Moi je fais des éclairs et-et Hana elle fait du vent !  
-Yumi parle moins fort s'il te plaît. la reprit sa mère avant de tourner la tête vers Hizashi. Cependant, sa question reste pertinente, quel est ton alter ?  
Le petit blond soupira. Zut...  
-Je...  
-Il n'en a pas encore. le coupa son père.  
-Oh c'est pas de chance... fit Hana.  
-Ça s'peut il-il en a pas maman ! s'exclama Yumi.  
-Yumi ! On dit ''si ça se peut il n'en a pas'' et ensuite ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça !  
-Euh vous inquiétez pas Madame je le prends pas mal... la rassura Hizashi. En vrai je m'en fiche d'avoir un alter c'est pas si important...  
Soudain il sentit qu'il avait jeté un lourd froid car un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la tablée.  
-Mais... Ce serait cool d'en avoir un...  
Il s'enfonçait.  
-Après c'est juste que... c'est pas utile pour-pour dans la vie...  
Tout le monde le regardait mal maintenant, bien joué Hizashi.  
Ils ne comprenaient rien ces sales adultes.  
Et ces deux filles en face qui le regardaient comme si il était fou à lier. C'est pas parce qu'il était un des rares enfants à ne pas spécialement vouloir un alter que ça faisait de lui un rebut, il avait suffisamment de ses parents qui lui disaient tous les jours qu'il était non-désiré pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin en plus qu'il le traite comme un dégénéré.  
Hizashi sentait la colère en lui monter, monter, monter...  
Il se redressa d'un coup en tapant son assiette avec son couteau.  
-Vous comprenez RIEN ! C'est pas parce que moi les alters je m'en fiche que c'est-  
Il avait voulu juste crier ''mal'' mais au moment où il le fit ce fut un son terriblement aigu qui sortit de sa gorge. Le cri fit éclater les verres de cristal et les vitres ainsi que les boules du lustre qui tombèrent dans une cascade de morceaux sur les invités qui s'étaient bouché les oreilles avec une expression de douleur.  
Hizashi mit sa main devant sa bouche les yeux écarquillés. C'était lui qui avait fait ça ?  
Certains invités se débouchèrent les oreilles lentement, d'autres ouvrant les yeux pour en faire de même et les jumelles pleuraient, du sang coulait de leurs oreilles.  
Un frisson d'effroi parcouru Hizashi. Non... Elles avaient prit de plein fouet l'onde sonore.  
Leur mère essayait de les calmer et de comprendre ce que Yumi criait alors que les parents d'Hizashi le regardaient avec... presque de la crainte.  
-Répète ça ?! s'exclama la mère des jumelles la voix angoissée à Hana qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
-Je ! com-prends pas ! C'que ! Tu ! Diiiiiis !  
-Répète ce que tu as dit avant !  
Hizashi sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Il montra simplement du doigt le sang sur les épaules de Yumi et ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche. Pas avant d'être totalement calme.  
La femme se figea. Les regards convergèrent vers Hizashi qui se fit tout petit. Entre temps, la mère des jumelles sortit un calepin de sa poche et écrivit. Elle montra le calepin à ses filles en lisant.  
-Dites moi pourquoi vous pleurez.  
Hizashi avait compris et il gardait son regard vide fixé sur l'épaule de Yumi et sur le sang tachant la robe bleue.  
Yumi sanglota et Hana renifla avant qu'elles ne déclarent en coeur.  
-J'en-tends plus rieeeen !

-Je ne l'ait pas fait exprès. murmura presque inaudiblement Hizashi pour la septième fois consécutive depuis que tous les invités avaient quitté le repas, soit effrayés, soit gênés, soit faussement stoïques.  
-Tu l'as déjà dit ! cria sa mère. Il fallait te contrôler et-AH ! Mais pourquoi je t'ai gardé toi ?!  
Elle se tourna vers son père.  
-C'est de ta faute ça ! fit-elle en le montrant du doigt.  
-Ma faute ?!  
-Oui ! Si TU n'avais pas voulu d'un enfant ON en serait pas là !  
-Moi ? Mais enfin c'est TOI qui n'a PAS voulu avorter !  
-Tu m'en as refusé le droit ! J'ai du le porter pendant 9 mois, subir l'accouchement et regarde ce que j'y récolte !  
-Tu m'as porté 8 mois maman, c'est Nounou Yukiko qui me l'a dit.  
-Un gosse stupide dangereux et INSOLENT par dessus le marché ! Occupes toi en, moi je n'en PEUX PLUS !  
-MAIS JE L'AIME PAS ! hurla son père.  
Un deuxième silence dans la même soirée s'abattit mais plus électrique cependant. Hizashi passa et repassa en boucle dans sa tête les deux dernières phrases de ses parents.  
''Occupes toi en, moi je n'en PEUX PLUS !"  
"MAIS JE L'AIME PAS !"  
Soudain, Hizashi sentit son ventre se tordre, sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux et picoter son nez. Il se retourna et partit en courant.  
Il sortir par l'une des vitres éclatées et couru dans le jardin aussi loin que possible de chez lui, de ses parents qui ne l'aimaient pas et qui ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Il arriva dans le bois à côté et la il pleura et cria dans la nuit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il laissa libre court à son alter et hurla sa tristesse, sa rancoeur, la colère, son désespoir, sa haine, il ne savait pas bien, certainement un mélange de tout. Il hurla au monde entier la douleur de ne pas être aimé par ceux qui vous ont créé.  
Quand il se calma, le moindre animal avait déserté et il pleuvait.  
Il avait froid.  
Le silence était lourd.  
Il avait mal à la gorge.  
À la tête.  
Au coeur, aussi, beaucoup.  
Il entendit des bruits de voiture, des voix, vit des lumières aussi. Il songea à s'en aller mais pleurer l'avait vidé de ses forces.  
C'est couché et grelottant dans l'herbe humide de la clairière que sa mère le trouva.  
-Hizashi ! cria-t-elle en de jetant sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
-M'man...  
-Hizashi pardonne moi ! sanglota-t-elle. Pardonne moi !  
Hizashi se sentait lourd, son ouïe bourdonnait.  
-Ton père est parti Hizashi. Il est parti de la maison en prenant des affaires, c'est fini. fit-elle en le serrant plus fort.  
-On va vivre juste tous les deux d'accord ? Et j'inviterai Yukiko à vivre chez nous d'accord ? Tout va bien, je t'aime chéri, tout va bien. Ça va aller ?  
Hizashi déglutit. Si il y avait Nounou Yukiko...  
-Oui... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voiciiiiiiii la rencontre ! On l'attendait pas du tout UwU Je vous avoue que je m'amuse pas mal avec Hizashi. XD**

Chp 3: Rencontre

Assis au dernier rang à côté de la fenêtre, Shouta regardait dehors le menton dans le creux de la main. Son attention fut attirée par du mouvement dans la cour, un oiseau traversa la zone ''parc'' de la cour du collège avant d'aller se percher dans un cerisier. La sonnerie retentit.  
-...et c'est grâce à lui que le Japon a commencé à s'ouvrir au monde. termina la professeur. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, pour la prochaine fois je vous donne juste une fiche récapitulative à remplir. fit-il en distribuant les feuilles. Bonne journée.  
Le prof rangea ses affaires et sorti de la salle en leur souhaitant bon apetit. Aussitôt les élèves se levèrent, rejoignant leur amis et sortant leurs déjeuners dans un brouhaha.  
Shouta prit le bento qu'il s'était fait ce matin et l'ouvrit. Il s'était découvert une passion pour l'arrangement de bento, son père l'ayant initié. Il attrapa le sachet de sauge soja sucrée et l'ouvrit mais au moment où il voulu verser le liquide dans un petit pot au coin du bento, on lui bouscula le coude et il en mit partout sur sa nourriture.  
-Oooh qu'il est maladroit !  
Shouta redressa légèrement la tête pour regarder à travers un épais rideau de cheveux noirs le gars stupide qui osait le déranger alors qu'il allait manger. Stupide Ayato.  
-Quoi l'emo ? Tu penses que me regarder mal va me faire peur ? Bouhouhou je frissonne de peur-euh !  
Shouta secoua légèrement la tête et l'ignora pour essayer de rattraper les dégâts. Ayato fit la grimace, énervé d'être royalement ignoré.  
-Oh, l'emo, j'te cause là !  
Shouta ne fit rien et entama son bento. Ayato l'attrappa par le col pour le redresser et leva la main pour attirer à lui ses ciseaux en les faisant léviter au dessus de sa main.  
-M'ignores pas en plus !  
-Qu'est ce tu veux Ayato ? La dernière débrouillée que je t'ai mis ne t'a pas suffit ?  
Ayato grogna et rapprocha la lame du cou de Shouta pas effrayé pour deux sous.  
-T'es qu'un sale con Shouta, tu le sais ça ? T'es qu'un sale con arrogant qui se croit meilleur que les autres !  
-Alors, premièrement, si moi je ne suis (i)qu'un(i) sale con, toi t'es le roi, secondement, je ne me crois pas meilleur que vous parce qu'on est sensés être tous égaux mais ça tu l'as oublié, et enfin troisièmement, si toute ta rancoeur contre moi est parce que j'ai ''révélé'' à tout le monde que tu sortais avec 4 filles en même temps de différentes écoles, prouvant ainsi que le sale con c'est toi, laisse moi te dire que t'es vraiment... Un sale con. termina Shouta avec un sourire en coin, fier de sa tirade.  
-Toi... J'TE BLAIRE PAS ! cria Ayato en faisant foncer les ciseaux avec son alter sur Shouta.  
Ensuite, tout se passa en 2 secondes.  
Les cheveux de Shouta se dressèrent sur sa tête, ses yeux devinrent rouges, les ciseaux tombèrent à terre, Ayato se fit retourner un bras plaqué dans le dos puis écraser sur le mur à côté.  
-Règle numéro 1: Tu me touches pas. Règle numéro 2: Tu ne me hurle pas au visage, tu pues de la gueule. Règle numéro 3: Jamais tu m'interrompts quand je mange. Clair ? souffla-t-il d'un ton froid dans le silence de la salle.  
Ayato ne fit rien alors le brun serra un peu plus sa prise. L'autre grogna et acquiesça simplement. Shouta le libéra, s'écarta et regarda les autres élèves en les mettant au défi de dire quelque chose avant de s'asseoir et que les conversations reprennent.  
Ça commençait sérieusement à le gonfler d'être pris pour une victime. Enfin d'un point de vue purement objectif, il n'était plus une victime que depuis cette année, sa dernière année de collège. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était laissé martyriser par les enfants de l'école sans rien dire et c'est avec Ayato, qui l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, qu'il s'était décidé à se défendre. Seulement on ne se défait pas d'un statut de victime en 1 mois après la rentrée... Alors de temps en temps des gens qui le connaissaient d'avant venaient et tentaient de le victimiser à nouveau mais il ne se laissait pas faire.  
Évidemment, c'était désespérément et immanquablement les même sujets d'insulted qui revenaient à savoir : son attitude hautaine (et Seigneur pourquoi personne ne comprenait que c'était pour se protéger ?), son air d'emo (manifestement il était mal vu par les autres élèves d'avoir des cheveux longs noirs qui vous reviennent dans le visage), son alter qui, selon les autres, était un alter de supervillain (allez comprendre) et son ''tantouze de père''. Comment pouvait-il supporter les insultes sur ce qu'il n'avait pas choisi au quotidien ? Et quel était le mal pour un homme d'aimer un autre homme ? Ça échappait à la compréhension de Shouta.  
Il referma son bento terminé et le rangea dans son sac. Il prit la feuille distribuée plus tôt, la remplit pour s'avancer et attendit que ça sonne en regardant dehors.  
Shouta était tout le temps seul et pourtant ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il préférait largement être seul que mal accompagné.  
La sonnerie retentit à nouveau pour indiquer la fin de la pose et les élèves reprirent leurs places. Shouta sortit ses affaires de japonnais et attendit leur prof principale.

-Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant.  
Elle était suivie d'un garçon blond, les cheveux dressés sur la tête tenant certainement avec 1 quintal de gel, les cheveux verts pomme et des lunettes oranges.  
-Aujourd'hui on a un nouveau ! fit la prof avant de se tourner vers le blond. Tu te présentes ?  
Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire et fit face à la classe.  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hizashi Yamada, je viens de la région de Saitama. J'adore l'anglais so vous étonnez pas si d'un coup je speak in English...  
Rire général, Shouta fit une facepalm. Encore un qui se la pétait.  
-...que dire de plus... Vous avez des questions ? Du style ''oh Hizashi tes cheveux sont fabuleux, combien de tonnes de gel tu mets dessus ?"  
Soupir profond et bruyant de Shouta que Hizashi remarqua.  
-Hey dude je suis sur que tu sais !  
-1 quintal ? proposa Shouta En décrochant son front de sa main dans une attitude ennuyée et désinvolture.  
-Perdu ! Rien du tout, c'est na-tu-rel everybody !  
Tout le monde rit, même la prof et Shouta soupira de nouveau.  
-Eh bien tu aimes faire le show toi ! fit la jeune femme.  
-Bah ui, je suis si drôle, ce serait dommage de gâcher ce talent !  
Nouveau rire général, Shouta laissa un sourire gagner son visage. Hizashi, lui ayant jeté un regard, le constata mais ne dit rien.  
Ayato prit la parole.  
-C'est quoi ton alter ?  
Le changement d'attitude d'Hizashi fut tellement brusque que Shouta cru qu'une autre personne l'avait remplacé.  
-C'est pas important.  
La prof, sentant le terrain accidenté, voulu arrêter là mais Ayato voulait savoir.  
-Ouais, pour moi ouais Blondie.  
-Sérieusement c'est quoi ton obsession avec les alters ? intervint Shouta sans réfléchir. C'est à cause de ton complexe d'infériorité parce que tu peux pas attirer à toi des objets de plus de 3 kilo ?  
Shouta avait défendu l'autre blond et maintenant il s'était foutu dans la merde.  
-Nan, c'est pour savoir si il a un pouvoir utile à la baston pour t'éclater la gueule. crâna Ayato.  
-AYATO !  
Le silence se fit.  
-Tu vas chez le principal, maintenant. Et tu répondras de tes actes, crois moi.  
-Mais Madame j-  
-SORS.  
En grommelant, Ayato ramassa ses affaires et partit. Au dernier moment, il regarda Shouta et passa son pouce sous sa gorge. Seuls Shouta, Hizashi et quelques autres élèves le remarquèrent.

Hizashi s'était assis à côté de lui.  
Pourquoi.  
Pourquoi la vie ?  
Pourquoi la mort ?  
Pourquoi en plus la prof l'avait chargé de s'occuper du nouveau ?  
POURQUOI LUI ?  
ÉTAIT-CE LE KARMA ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, Shouta n'avait qu'une envie maintenant, sauter de la fenêtre.  
Est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de se taire à l'autre agité du bocal ?  
Toutes ces questions tournaient dans la tête de Shouta l'air mort à l'intérieur assis sur un banc de la cour a l'ombre des cerisiers à côté d'Hizashi, des cahiers ouverts sur leurs genoux.  
Hizashi devant rattraper tout ce qu'il avait manqué depuis le début de l'année et vu que Shouta s'était retrouvé ''assigné'' au nouveau, il se frappait le rattrapage.  
(i)Awesome,(i) comme dirait l'autre.  
-Bon euh je t'interrompt 2 secondes la mais t'as noté ça ? le coupa Shouta.  
-Uh ? Euh... Yes ! Mais je dois vraiment TOUT recopier ?  
-C'est mieux si tu veux apprendre. répondit le brun d'un air docte. Mais bon, pour certains trucs avec un coef moins important, je te ferais des photocopies chez moi ce soir.  
-Aw, so cool of you, dude ! sourit Hizashi en le serrant contre lui.  
Shouta se dégagea en grognant un ''de rien'' timide. Ce satané allumé devait faire une tête de plus que lui et ça l'agaçait.  
-Tiens, les maths. Prends mon cahier pour ce soir, les cours vont pas tarder à reprendre et j'ai déjà fait les exos.  
-'kay. fit le blond en rangeant ses affaires. Et euh Shouta ? Merci. lui sourit-il.  
Gêné, Shouta acquiesça et se leva un peu brusquement.  
-Aller... il hésita un instant avant de lancer. Let's go !  
Les étoiles dans les yeux émerveillés de Hizashi lui colla un sourire sur le visage jusqu'au soir.

 **Une amie m'a fait la remarque que les persos étaient un peu OOC. Qu'en pensez vous...? Peut être un peu...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vive les examens! XD J'aime bien ce chapitre... Pas grand chose à dire, juste leur vie quoi X)**

Chp 4: Dernière année de collège et évolution de la relation entre eux

-Bon, alors déjà que je hais les exams de fin de trimestre en général, la je suis vacciné à vie certified label ''haine des exams à perpétuité'' je vais me prendre une tôle la et puis je retiens ma mère qui déménage en pleine année scolaire et-  
-La ferme. De un, ça veut rien dire ce que tu racontes, de deux, si tu veux pas prendre une tôle, révise.  
Hizashi arrêta de battre des pieds à plat ventre sur le lit de Shouta qui était dans son sofa bleu et déglutit avant de remettre son nez dans son cahier.  
Après un instant, Hizashi reprit.  
-N'empêche que c'est pas juste vu que j'ai pas suivi les cours du début d'année et du coup-  
-Mais ta gueuuuule... grogna le brun dans un soupir à fendre l'âme en laissant tomber sa tête sur son cours de japonais. Tais toi genre, juste 2 SECONDES.  
Hizashi lui coula lentement un regard mesquin, conta 2 secondes dans sa tête avant d'inspirer pour reprendre la parole mais au même moment on frappa à la porte.  
-Quoi... souffla Shouta alors que son père entrait.  
-Les gars, j'ai servi le dîner si vous voulez bien descendre ? fit-il avec un sourire.  
-Tu peux pas crier ''à table'' comme n'importe quel daron normal ? ironisa son fils en se tournant sur sa chaise, accoudé au dossier.  
-Je pense, jeune homme, que quand ton petit ami sera parti, on aura une conversation toi et moi, d'homme à homme.  
Hizashi regarda Shouta qui eut un ricanement narquois avant de répondre.  
-Bon, P'pa, les petites discussions ne mènent à rien et tu le sais, c'est l'adolescence, ça va passer, ça aussi tu le sais, on y peut rien. Oh, et c'est pas parce que t'es gay que moi aussi, okay ? Hizashi est mon pote, no homo, bro. glissa-t-il à l'attention du blond qui hocha la tête.  
Son père leva les yeux au ciel en repartant dans le couloir, laissant la porte ouverte et les deux garçons l'entendirent soupirer.  
-Oh mon fils... Si profond dans le placard du déni que t'as trouvé Narnia...  
-L'écoute pas.  
Shouta essaya de se reconcentrer sur son cours, en vain, alors il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière dans un soupir en fermant les yeux. Hizashi le regarda faire et remarqua que ses cils étaient longs, touchaient le haut de ses pommettes quand ses yeux étaient fermés.  
-Tu penses pas que tu devrais être plus cool avec ton père ? T'as du bol qu'il soit sympa, le mien m'aurait collé une raclée pour moins que ça. Il m'a déjà collé des raclées pour moins que ça.  
-Hfff... Nan. murmura le brun sans modifier sa position.  
Hizashi songea que Shouta était en fait plutôt beau mec.  
-Tu m'expliques c'que tu fais la, honey ?  
-Je vide mon cerveau, j'ai trop appris.  
Hizashi fronça les sourcils en plissant le coin de la lèvre alors que le brun se redressait avec un sourire. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
Ils reprirent les respirations calmement et mû d'une curiosité soudaine, Hizashi demanda.  
-Pourquoi ton père pense que t'es gay ?  
Ouh shit, il avait sorti ça de but en blanc et par expérience, il savait qu'il y avait pas meilleur moyen pour braquer Shouta, en règle générale. Il pensa ''Voilà, là tu vois, t'as mis un malaise. Well played dude"... Cependant celui ci lui répondit tout de même.  
-Parce que UNE fois, j'suis sorti avec un garçon. C'était au début du collège c'était pour tester. Mais vu comment on m'a traité par rapport à ça, laisse tomber quoi.  
Puis après un silence, il sourit.  
-Vacciné, peut être pas à vie mais pour un moment.  
-Du coup t'es juste dégoûté des autres mais au fond t'aimerais sortir avec un homme ?  
-Euh nan, je veux sortir avec personne c'est pas un truc qui m'intéresse la haha... fit le brun en se frottant la nuque.  
-Mais donc t'es attiré par les mecs ? J'veux dire, si un gars arrive et te propose de sortir avec lui et si on prend pas en compte les moqueries que ça engendrerait, tu dirais oui ?  
Shouta leva le regard vers son plafond en reniflant où il y avait encore des étoiles fluorescentes et se frotta la nuque. Il haussa une épaule et cligna lentement des yeux avant de répondre.  
-Probablement.

-C'était très bon monsieur, vos takoyaki sont excellents ! s'exclama Hizashi après avoir vidé son verre.  
-Sauf que ça se fait pas pour un dîner. gromella Shouta.  
-Y a pas d'heure pour les takoyaki, mon fils.  
-J'avoue. renchérit le blond.  
Shouta leva vers lui des yeux une expression de profonde trahison outrée sur le visage.  
-Hé Shouta c'est juste...  
-Je me sens outré...  
-Shouta c'est juste des...  
-...choqué...  
-Shoutaaa ?  
-...brusqué...  
-C'est des takoyakiiii, juste des takoyakiiii...  
-...et déçu, mais déçuuuuu...  
Le père de Shouta éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par les deux ados. Puis il posa la question fatale.  
-Et du coup vous en êtes où de vos révisions ?  
-AH. EUH... firent les garçons en coeur.  
Ils se regardèrent et Hizashi couina les larmes aux yeux.  
-Monsieur, parler d'école pendant le repas c'est de la cruauté mentale !

À plat ventre sur son matelas gonflable et son sac de couchage, Hizashi jouait sur son téléphone.  
-T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas ? demanda Shouta pour la deuxième fois.  
-Mais naaan j't'ai dit.  
Shouta était penché au bord de son lit au dessus de Hizashi.  
-Okay... Tu dors direct ou pas ? Je vais lire un peu.  
-J'suis fatigué j'vais dormir. répondit le blond en posant son cellulaire.  
-Ouais, moi aussi t'façons.  
Shouta éteint la lumière. Durant quelques minutes, on entendit juste des bruits de respiration tranquilles, des froissements de drap et des bâillements.  
Shouta se retourna regarda Hizashi. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent dans le noir.  
-Hizashi ?  
-Ouais ?  
-Parle moi de ton père. Et pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ton alter.  
-Shouta...  
-Non mais c'est vrai. continua le brun en se redressant sur le coude. Je sais juste que tu peux créer n'importe quel son, c'est hyper vague. Tu m'as juste dit une fois que tu pouvais créer des sons si aigus qu'ils pouvaient immobiliser le corps.  
Hizashi le regarda et soupira.  
-T'as raison après tout, tu peux peut être savoir...  
-Ça fait bien 2 mois qu'on se connaît, tu sais déjà sur moi plein de choses, à ton tour de te désaper. ricana Shouta.  
-D'acc, pousse ton gros cul. sourit le blond en grimpant sur le lit.  
-Attends, j'vais aller chercher un truc...  
Shouta se leva et sortit discrètement. Quelques minutes après, il revint avec un paquet de carambars.  
-Aw yassss !  
-Bouge.  
Les deux garçons se posèrent contre le mur avec les coussins et Hizashi raconta.  
-Mes parents étaient du genre assez riches, surtout ma mère en fait. Elle est tombée enceinte de moi mais aucun des deux ne voulaient d'enfant sauf qu'en bon macho tyrannique, mon père lui a refusé l'avortement et ma mère, soumise, lui a obéit. Je suis né, et j'étais blond. Je te précise quand même que mes parents sont bruns...  
-T'as du bol ma mère s'est cassée de la maternité dès qu'elle a été sur pied juste après ma naissance, j'étais une erreur et elle allait pas s'encombrer d'un gosse. Papa m'a adopté ensuite.  
-Je sais pas qui de nous deux a le plus chance mais si tu me laissais finir ?  
-Pardon, vas-y.  
-Bref, c'est resté un tabou ça. Donc mes parents étaient riches, j'avais à peu près tout ce que je voulais sauf de l'amour, c'est con. Ma mère me disait qu'elle m'aimait mais c'était surtout pour... Je ne sais pas, pour son estime d'elle même, elle se disait que si elle me faisait croire qu'elle m'aimait, ça faisait d'elle une mère moins horrible ? Quoiqu'il en soit ils n'étaient pas vraiment tendres avec moi.  
Hizashi mangea un carambar en formulant dans sa tête.  
-Comme toi, j'ai eu mon alter un peu plus tard. Pas aussi tard, certes...  
-Roh ça va...  
-Mais la découverte s'est faite dans des circonstances...  
Le blond grimaça et se rappela que pour Shouta non plus, ça n'avait pas été super.  
-Encore un dîner ennuyeux avec des riches qui pètent plus haut que leurs culs. Tout ce que je voulais c'était jouer aux jeux vidéos. À table, on me questionnait sur tout et n'importe quoi, ça m'agaçait tellement ! Et évidemment, la question de l'alter revenait toujours. Les gens n'arrivaient pas à comprendre que moi, les alters, je m'en fichais quoi.  
Shouta fit les gros yeux.  
-Même toi tu vois ?  
-Non ! Euh le prends pas mal, j'suis juste étonné.  
-T'inquiètes, je sais. Anyway, y avait ces jumelles en face de moi, elle étaient un peu plus vieilles, Yumi et Hana, électricité, vent. Je m'en souviens encore. Leur mère et elle me qiestionnaient bien trop et me gonflaient avec leur fausses condescendances. Tellement que j'ai un peu pété un câble. Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Je me suis redressé en tapant du poing sur la table et j'ai crié ''Vous comprenez RIEN ! C'est pas parce que moi les alters je m'en fiche que c'est mal !". Enfin j'ai voulu crier ''mal'' mais c'est à ce moment là que mon alter s'est manifesté pour la première fois.  
Hizashi fit une pause pour constater que Shouta était pendu à ses lèvres dans l'attente de la suite.  
-J'ai produit un son si aigu que tout ce qui était en verre ou cristal a explosé. Les jumelles en face de moi se sont prit l'onde sonore de plein fouet et elle ont...  
Hizashi déglutit.  
-Leurs tympans ont éclaté. Elles ont perdu l'ouïe à cause de moi.  
Un silence tomba et Hizashi essuya les coins de ses yeux d'un geste rageur.  
-Après ça mes parents se sont disputés plus fort que jamais, mon père a hurlé qu'il ne m'aimait pas. J'ai fuis de chez moi, j'ai couru dans la forêt, j'ai lâché mon alter à m'en déchirer la gorge, j'ai crié j'ai pleuré j'ai hurlé jusqu'à l'épuisement, ma mère m'a trouvée, mes parents ont divorcé et à partir de ce moment là j'ai vécu avec elle et ma Nounou.  
Il essuya à nouveau ses yeux en reniflant.  
-Je déteste raconter ça, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?  
-Hizashi tu...  
-Et toi pourquoi t'as besoin de savoir ça !?  
-Chhht mon père... Hizashi je suis...  
Hizashi regarda Shouta dans l'attente.  
-Je suis content que tu te sois confié à moi. Je vais pas te dire

que je suis désolé, parce que je doute que ça soit ce dont tu as besoin.  
Il se leva et attrapa une boîte de mouchoirs sur sa commode.  
-Tiens. Et après on dort. Enfin après avoir fini le paquet de carambars, on dort.  
Ils eurent un petit rire, le blond se moucha puis regarda le paquet.  
-Hé mais t'en as bouffé la moitié !  
-Bah... Tu parlais...  
-Rohhh mais ce morfal ! Je le garde là, c'est pour moi !  
-Mais !  
-Non mais non. le coupa Hizashi en tirant la langue.  
À cet instant, il y eut 3 coups sur le mur derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.  
-C'est pas parce que c'est le week-end qu'il y en a qui bossent pas demain ! fit une voix étouffée.  
-Oh mais quel rabat-joie... Ouais ! Dors va !  
-Pfff vous vous fightez mais en vrai vous vous aimez.  
-Ben oui banane, c'est mon père quand même.  
-Hm...  
Hizashi eut juste un sourire.  
-J'peux dormir avec toi ? No homo hein ? J'veux juste une présence parce qu'après ça j'ai pas envie de dormir seu-hé c'est quoi ce sourire...? Me dis pas que t'as fait tout ça pour me foutre dans ton pieux ! fit Hizashi en prenant un air effarouché les mains sur la poitrine.  
-Mais évidemment que si enfin Hizashi tu me connais depuis le temps ! Je suis tordu moi ! s'exclama Shouta avant de se lancer dans le chatouillage méticuleux de son ami mort de rire.  
La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur l'adulte de cette maison en T-shirt et caleçon.  
-Tu vois mon fils, c'est ce genre de choses qui me donnent des raisons de te croire gay.

-C'est vraiment con quand on y pense...  
-C'est toi qu'est con, moi j'ai révisé hein. Toi t'as passé la journée sur la console. Ah ça les courses à MarioKart tu les connais par coeur. Par contre tes cours...  
Shouta agita la main en se mordant la lèvree t Hizashi lui flanqua une taloche.  
-On aurait pas du s'y mettre deux jours avant les exams.  
-TU. Perso j'ai commencé à réviser depuis un bon bout de temps... Et c'est toi qui est venu squatter chez moi pour, je cite, ''avoir quelqu'un qui me force à m'y mettre sinon je vais rien faire''. Et au final...  
-J'ai rien fait, je sais. Mais quand même...  
Hizashi soupira pour la énième fois devant le panneau de classement et cria la mine déconfite.  
-DERNIER ?!  
-C'était les avants derniers de l'année. T'as intérêt à te défoncer pour le prochain, tête de piaf.  
-Vas-y M'INSULTES PAS en plus laaaa ! chouina le blond.  
-Mais c'est pas ma faute si t'es con...  
-Vas-y Honey, enfonce moi alors que je suis déjà dans les tréfonds de l'abime...  
-Quelle drama queen... soupira Shouta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dans ce chapitre on a ENFIN un peu d'action ! Yoohoo XD Il va y avoir aussi un développement de leurs ambitions de héros...**

Chp 5: J'ai remarqué que j'avais fait n'importe quoi pour les noms des chapitres et avait laissé les titres sous forme de notes... **se sent très stupide**

-Asseyez vous. fit leur prof principale en entrant dans la salle.  
Les élèves s'exécutèrent tandis que la prof sortait ses affaires. Elle fit l'appel puis elle posa ses mains sur son bureau.  
-Aujourd'hui on va prendre une heure pour faire un truc que vous allez adorer: de l'orientation !  
Certains soupirèrent d'ennui, d'autres se réjouirent de manquer une heure de cours.  
-Je vous verrai au cas par cas. ajouta la prof.  
Shouta faisait parti de ceux qui s'en réjouissaient mais pas parce qu'il allait manquer une heure de cours. Il avait hâte, en vérité, de pouvoir formuler ses voeux d'orientation (puis d'espérer aussi...).  
Il regarda Hizashi. Le blond semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
-Donc ! Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, discuter, faire vos devoirs réviser vos examens de fin d'année MAIS-en-si-lence ! précisa-t-elle quand l'explosion de voix retentit.  
Le brouhaha se calma nettement et la prof prit son carnet.  
-Par ordre alphabétique donc le premier... Aizawa Shouta ! Où est-il ?  
Shouta leva la main sans laisser transparaître sa joie. Hizashi qui le connaissait à présent le remarqua et plissa les yeux.  
-Pourquoi t'es aussi joyeux toi ?  
-Moi j'ai l'air joyeux ?  
-Euh ouais carrément.  
Shouta n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la prof arriva, prit une chaise désertée par son propriétaire parti bavarder et s'assit face à lui.  
-Alors, tu as déjà une idée ? Je suppose que tu veux aller dans la branche superhéroïque avec ton alter ?  
Shouta ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson. C'était à lui de le dire !  
-Euh oui.  
-Écoutes... Je ne m'y oppose pas, tes notes sont excellentes et niveau alter il peut t'être utile, seulement il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas une filière simple, bien que 50% des jeunes à ce jour la choisissent. Savais tu que 24% de ces jeunes quittent les études superhéroïques pour faire autre chose ?  
-Je l'ignorais, Madame, seulement mon ambition ne faiblis pas. Je veux m'accrocher.  
La prof soupira légèrement.  
-Tu as une idée de quelle école tu vas choisir ? La plus proche est celle de Daikoku il me semble.  
Hizashi tendit l'oreille. Il savait que Shouta voulait (stupidement, on avait pas besoin d'être héros pour réussir et être heureux dans la vie) mais jamais le brun n'avait évoqué une quelconque école.  
-Je veux aller à Yuei, Madame.  
La prof le regarda avec de grands yeux. Hizashi failli en tomber de sa chaise.  
YUEI.  
REALLY.  
-Yuei ? Tu es sûr, Shouta.  
-Oui.  
-Tu sais que là-bas il n'y a pas de place à l'échec.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu sais aussi que vous êtes super médiatisés ?  
-Euh...  
-Toi qui apprécie te faire discret, tu vas supporter ça ?  
Shouta prit un temps pour reconsidérer la question avant de hocher la tête.  
-Je peux faire avec. Depuis que je veux devenir superhéros je veux aller à Yuei. Je ne vise pas les écoles médiocres, je veux aller à la meilleure.  
La prof le regarda avec sérieux, Hizashi était médusé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça de Shouta.  
-Tu es décidé, hm ?  
-Oui.  
-D'accord. Je te souhaite de réussir, Shouta.  
Sur ce, elle se leva et revint à son bureau.  
-Deux secondes d'attention s'il vous plaît ! Merci. Les documents à remplir vous seront remis dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.  
Elle attrapa son carnet.  
-Au suivant...

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, rentrez chez vous et passez un bon week-end ! Et n'oubliez pas de réviser !

-T'es sérieux ? Dans la restauration ? s'exclama Shouta en sortant de cours. Mais...  
-Hey dude, lâche moi okay ?  
Hizashi semblait passablement agacé.  
-Mais tu vaux tellement mieux que ça !  
-Je...  
-Ton alter est stylé en plus ! C'est pas comme si tu pouvais créer des poireaux, mince, tu peux manipuler le son ! C'est juste vraiment dommage que tu refuses de t'en servir !  
-HÉ je t'ai dit de me LÂCHER ! Je veux PAS faire vos trucs DÉBILES de héros, MOI !  
Shouta s'écarta légèrement. Jamais Hizashi ne lui avait crié dessus.  
Ils sortirent de l'école sans rien dire, enveloppés dans le bruit ambiant des conversations des élèves et sortirent du lycée toujours sans décocher un mot.  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la gare sans rien dire, prirent le train sans rien dire, s'assirent à côté sans rien dire et, quand Shouta arriva à son arrêt, il y eu un blanc.  
Soudain, Hizashi demanda.  
-Ça te dit que demain on se fasse une virée dans le quartier de Hosu ? J'ai repéré des trucs sympas dans une boutique de la galerie marchande.  
Surpris, Shouta ne plus s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.  
-Sauf si t'as pas envie hein !  
-Non non, c'est d'accord. sourit le brun. On se retrouve ici demain matin à 10 heures ça te va ?  
-Perfect !  
-Great, bon bah j'te laisse alors !  
Shouta fila et Hizashi se renfonça dans son siège en regardant au travers de la fenêtre, souriant. Shouta lui fit le signe du métal au dehors et le blond y répondit en riant.

-Bon, c'est où que tu voulais aller ?  
-Eh baaah tu saiiiis y a ce magasin laaa...  
-N'en dis pas plus. l'arrêta Shouta d'une main. Fringues ?  
-...ui.  
-T'es pire qu'une fille. souffla le brun les poings sur les hanches.  
-J'sais. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimeuh ! contra Hizashi en tirant la langue.  
Shouta leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.  
-Bon, Monsieur la Madame, il est où ton magasin ?  
Hizashi entama la marche, son ami à ses côtés.  
Au bout d'un moment, Shouta demanda.  
-Est-ce qu'on va parler d'hier ? C'est pas le but de cette sortie ?  
Hizashi se sentit blessé que son ami pense ainsi.  
-Pas du tout. Mais si tu y tiens. De toutes façons il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus ainsi, c'est ton rêve et je n'ai rien à dire la dessus. Moi, je ne veux pas utiliser mon alter pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est trop destructeur. parla le blond tout en marchant.  
Shouta attrapa son épaule, le fit pivoter pour le placer face à lui et répondit.  
-Tu en as peur. À cause de ce qui s'est passé. Je l'ai compris ça. Sauf que tu as grandis depuis. Et excuses moi mais l'adjectif du ''c'est trop destructeur'' est irrecevable. Regarde l'alter de ce héros là, Grand Torino. Il fait des trous dans le sol en l'utilisant et c'est un excellent héros.  
Hizashi déglutit, il ne savait pas quoi dire.  
-J'essaye pas de te convertir ou quoique ce soit, Hizashi. Je te dis simplement que refuser d'utiliser ton alter pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a 10 ans, c'est juste stupide.  
Ils se regardèrent silencieusement un moment dans les yeux avant que Shouta, mal à l'aise, déclare sur un ton hésitant, le regard défilant.  
-Peut importe ce que tu fais de ta vie, tu resteras mon ami.  
-Awww t'es un chou ! s'exclama Hizashi en passant un bras autour de ses épaules avant de reprendre leur marche.  
-J'suis pas chou... bougonna Shouta, les pommettes légèrement rouges.

-Hizashi choisis s'il te plaît, ça fait une demie heure qu'on est là.  
-C'est important les fringues, dude ! Faut qu'elles soient assorties avec toi sinon c'est juste nul ! Mais je m'attends pas à ce qu'un gars comme toi, qui se fringue que en noir, en gris, de toutes les gammes mais pas trop blanc, et bleu marine, comprenne cette notion.  
Shouta se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant de désespoir.  
-Des fois je me demande qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te trouver un jour...  
-Ma folle extravagance ?  
-Ta gaytittude. Sérieusement, t'es parfois plus homo que mon père. Et puis t'entends ce que tu me fais ? J'me mets à parler ton Franglais dégueulasse...  
-Que d'amour... Moi aussi je t'aime honey, uh ?  
-Ouais ouais c'est ça... Bon ! Choisis ou j'te plante ici. Moi aussi j'ai des trucs à acheter.  
-Pas des fringues ça c'est sur. ironisa Hizashi.  
-Hin. Hin. Hin. Lourd, l'humour. Lourd.  
D'un accord tacite (tyrannie par Shouta), il avait été décidé (imposé par Shouta) que Hizashi ne toucherait pas au look de Shouta.  
-C'est bientôt la fête des mères, je veux acheter un truc à mon père pour le faire bisquer.  
-Tu es un horrible enfant, ton gentil papounet ne te mérite pas.  
Shouta souffla juste par la bouche pour se moquer.  
Après être passés à la caisse, ils sortirent.  
-Tu sais quoi ? fit Hizashi. Moi aussi j'vais acheter un cadeau de fête des mères.  
-Je croyais que t'aimais pas ta mère.  
-C'est le cas, je vais l'offrir à Yukiko pour la faire bisquer.  
-Tu es un horrible enfant mais contrairement à mon ''gentil papounet'' (il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts) ta mère te mérite, elle.  
Ils rirent et se promenèrent encore un peu avant qu'Hizashi ne s'arrête devant un bijoutier renommé.  
-Oh viens, je vais lui prendre une paire de boucles d'oreilles.  
Shouta le suivit en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''gosse de riche''.  
Ils entrèrent et se baladèrent un peu pour regarder tranquillement. Mais alors qu'il étaient dans un coin un peu à part, un grand fracas retentit et les lumières s'éteignirent.  
Puis ça se passa très vite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Suspense insoutenable, voici la suite de l'action! X)**

Un cri de peur d'une femme.  
D'autres cris, plus durs, d'homme.  
Des bruits métalliques, des vitres qui cassent. Une voix d'un autre homme qui crie. La femme qui pleure de terreur. L'un des hommes crie plus fort.  
Shouta et Hizashi restent légèrement cachés et observent la scène.  
Les deux hommes hurlent sur la femme pour avoir le code du coffre. Un troisième homme garde les 3 otages à terre, un couple et une vieille dame.  
La femme malmenée pleure de plus belle. L'un des homme fait sortir une barre de fer de son bras et la frappe avec.  
Tout le monde sursaute y compris les deux ados.  
La femme tombe, la tête saignante et crie le code.  
Les trois hommes sourient, la femme supplie

puis un grand coup.

Violent.  
Cru.  
Brutal.  
La barre de fer lui transperce la tête.  
Derrière Shouta pétrifié, Hizashi met la main devant sa bouche, prit d'une soudaine envie de vomir.  
Les deux hommes disent au troisième d'attendre ici et disparaissent derrière l'arrière porte.  
-On doit faire quelque chose. souffla Shouta.  
-Quoi ? couina Hizashi. On a rien.  
Shouta ne l'écouta et se glissa derrière un autre coin dissimulé dans l'ombre pour mieux évaluer la situation. Il réfléchissait.  
Il y avait 3 vilains. L'un possédait l'alter de créer des barres de fer. En revanche, les alter des autres restaient inconnus. Il faudrait qu'ils puissent téléphoner à la police, donc immobiliser celui dans l'entrée qui gardait les otages.  
Son pouvoir n'était pas très utile vu que l'alter de l'ennemi était inconnu, d'autant que vu leurs gabarit à eux deux, ils faisaient la moitié d'un de ces hommes. Il faudrait immobiliser...  
Shouta se tourna vers Hizashi et lui fit signe de venir. Le blond secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Shouta le rejoignit.  
-Est-ce que tu penses être capable de cibler ton son ?  
-Quoi ? J'ai pas utilisé mon alter depuis des années Shouta !  
-Cht, tu penses pouvoir ou pas ?  
-...en théorie...  
-Super. Tu vois le type seul la bas ? On va le neutraliser, puis j'appelerai les flics et on verra pour les deux autres après.  
-T'es malade. frissonna le blond.  
-Non, je prends les choses en main et je sauve des gens.  
Hizashi déglutit.  
-D'accord je te suis.  
-C'est parti... Go !  
Ils sortirent leur cachette d'un seul mouvement. Dans le même temps, l'homme se tourna vers eux et tendit la main, révélant des canons. Shouta laissa son alter s'exprimer et quand l'homme voulu tirer, rien ne sortit. Il jura et se lança sur eux.  
Hizashi prit une grande inspiration, jeta un dernier regard à Shouta et cria.  
Ça lui prit une seconde pour moduler sa voix et atteindre un aigu insupportable.  
-CENTRE ! hurla Shouta les oreilles bouchées dans un violent effort.  
Hizashi reprit sa respiration, se concentra en serrant les dents et concentra son cri sur un périmètre plus restreint, amplifiant le son. Les vitres tremblaient mais ne cédaient pas et Shouta était libre.  
Fébrilement, composa le numéro de la police.  
-Hosu, bijouterie Akihiro !  
-Nous arrivons avec un héros ! Tenez bon !  
Shouta raccrocha et regarda Hizashi reprendre à nouveau son souffle pour renouveler son cri aigu.  
C'est à ce moment que les deux autres hommes débarquèrent.  
Leurs regards tombèrent sur Shouta puis sur Hizashi. L'homme a la barre de fer se jeta sur Hizashi et l'autre sur Shouta.  
Le blond n'eut d'autre choix que d'élargir le spectre du son, bloquant ainsi l'autre.  
Shouta et le troisième homme, en dehors de la zone, se regardèrent. Soudain, Shouta sentit sa tête se compresser, son nez se mit à saigner, ses yeux le piquaient et se floutaient.  
Rapidement, il supprima l'alter de l'homme mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.  
Alors qu'il réfléchissait, quelque chose d'innatendu se pproduisit.  
L'homme aux barres de fer se dégagea de l'emprise du cri d'Hizashi quand il reprenait son souffle... Pour pousser celui qui faisait face à Shouta à sa place.  
-Laisse moi faire ! lui cria-t-il.  
Shouta déglutit.  
-Toi... Tu as appelé la police gamin... Je vais te MASSACRER ! hurla-t-il en créant deux barres, se jetant sur le brun.  
Il effaça instantanément son alter. Déconcerté, le vilain eut un moment d'innatention dont Shouta profita pour lui prendre ses barres et lui éclater de chaque côtés de la tête. L'homme tomba à terre, inconscient pour un moment.  
Hizashi commençait à avoir mal à la gorge et les vilains semblaient attendre le moment où il n'en pourrait plus. Il glissa un regard vers Shouta qui courait vers lui les barres de fer dans les mains et reprit son souffle.  
Shouta bloqua directement l'alter de celui qui avait voulu lui broyer la tête et attaqua frontalement. Malheureusement l'autre avait anticipé et allait contrer, alors le brun passa entre ses jambes, s'agrippa à son dos pour arriver sur ses épaules et martela son crâne avec les barres en criant jusqu'à ce qu'il en saigne et tombe à terre, mal en point.  
Hizashi avait été forcé de re-immobiliser l'autre méchant mais commençait à fatiguer pour de vrai. Shouta évalua rapidement la distance entre lui et le vilain. Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux tombèrent sur la longue écharpe de la jeune femme à terre.  
-Passe la moi !  
La jeune femme s'exécuta, tremblante. Shouta la déroula et la soupesa.  
Au même moment Hizashi lâchait.  
-J'en peux plus Shouta j'suis désolé ! cria-t-il d'une voix affreusement éraillée en tombant à genoux.  
C'était fini, le vilain allait le tuer, il était à à peine 2 mètres...  
Hizashi releva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il eut à peine le temps de voir passer une flèche noire et bleue avec une écharpe verte que Shouta s'était propulsé sur l'homme impuissant et était en train de l'étrangler.  
Hizashi regarda Shouta sur les épaules de l'homme qui serrait de plus en plus l'écharpe à mesure que l'homme faiblissait.  
L'expression de pure colère ardente sur son visage, les dents serrées et sourcils froncés, ses yeux d'un rouge sang et le regard violent, ses cheveux noirs flottants dans les airs, c'était l'expression la plus forte qu'il avait jamais vu sur le visage de son ami.  
L'homme suffoca et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Shouta se releva en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les décoller de son front en sueur. Il tourna son regard vers Hizashi et celui ci, sans se l'expliquer, recula vivement.  
-Hizashi tu...  
-MEUUURS !  
Hizashi se retourna et vit l'homme aux barres de jeter sur lui.  
Au même instant, un policier entra dans la bijouterie, arme à la main accompagné d'un superhéros.  
-POLICE !  
Il eut juste le temps de voir Shouta ramasser la barre de fer qui était dans le crâne de la femme, se propulser en avant en hurlant et d'écraser de tout son long l'objet métallique sur le crâne du vilain.  
Shouta se réceptionna en se ramassant sur lui même, le dos courbé et haletant, le sang de son nez sur le visage. Il se tourna vers le jeune policier, regarda le héro stupéfié puis croisa le regard de Hizashi et tous deux furent remplis d'une immense fierté, un sentiment grisant.  
-On l'a fait Hizashi...  
Puis il se pencha violemment en avant et vomit, les larmes aux yeux.

Il y avait des journalistes partout, des voitures de police avec leur gyrophares, un fourgon et une ambulance.  
Dans l'une d'elles, Shouta était assis sur la banquette, une petite femme s'affairait à lui faire des pansements sur son visage qui avait prit un mauvais coup lors d'une réception hasardeuse et mettre des cotons dans son nez.  
-Berci beaucoup badabe... fit-il en se levant, sa diction faussée à cause des cotons.  
Mais quand il se redressa, une violente douleur traversa son abdomen et il grimaça.  
-Oh je crois que tu as une côte cassée ! Laisse moi te soigner ça.  
C'est avec horreur que Shouta vit deux grosses lèvres s'approcher de lui, faisant la connaissance de Recovery Girl.  
Hizashi était juste dehors en train d'expliquer le plus calmement possible ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Shouta. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter outre mesure car le brun sortit en trombe de l'ambulance une main sur la bouche l'air choqué à vie.  
-ELLE M'A... ELLE M'A...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car d'un seul coup, une voix puissante se fit entendre.  
-OÙ SONT-ILS ?! JE VEUX LES VOIR !  
Shouta et Hizashi se regardèrent mal à l'aise.  
-Le daron est là. constata Hizashi.

Après s'être copieusement fait pourrir la tête par le père de Shouta, prit des nouvelles des otages et avoir fait leurs dépositions au commissariat, les deux garçons écopèrent d'un sermon bien sentit du Superintendant de la police sur le fait qu'ils n'auraient jamais du faire ça seuls, qu'il n'avaient absolument aucun permis d'alter, qu'ils auraient pu se faire tuer etc etc etc etc etc etc etc  
-Donc QUOI ?! Il aurait fallu qu'on fasse comme si de RIEN N'ÉTAIT ?! Qu'on attende que EUX se fassent tuer alors qu'on était dans l'incapacité d'appeler la Police ? C'est ÇA qu'on aurait du faire ? cria Shouta en tapant du poing sur la table basse de l'entrée du commissariat.  
-Shouta tu devrait te calmer... bredouilla Hizashi.  
Ils attendaient que leurs parents viennent les chercher après qu'ils aient sauvé une bijouterie. Magnifique.  
-Okay, j'me calme.  
Shouta inspira et expira profondément.  
-Ok, j'suis calme. Donc, j'ai quand même le droit de dire que c'est dégueulasse qu'on nous traite comme ça alors qu'on a sauvé des gens.  
-C'est la loi. fit une voix féminine derrière eux. C'est les règles.  
Les garçons se retournèrent et tombèrent face à une héroïne qui faisait léviter 3 plateaux repas autour d'elle.  
-Mais elles sont parfois contournables... Avec un peu de charme j'ai eu le droit de vous rapporter ça. sourit-elle avec un clin d'oeil en posant les plateaux. Ils n'ont même pas pensé à vous nourir, j'ai supposé que vous deviez avoir faim.  
Hizashi et Shouta se regardèrent puis sortirent.  
-Merci beaucoup ! s'exclamèrent-ils en faisant une courbette.

Après, ils n'avaient pas compris. Plusieurs héros avaient débarqué pour leur parler, demander comment ça c'était passé, si c'était leur première fois et ''sérieux t'es même pas au lycée ?" et autres trucs.  
Pour être honnêtes, les deux amis devaient admettre qu'ils étaient vraiment fiers d'eux à présent.  
-On à sauvé des gens Shouta tu te rends compte ? souffla Hizashi.  
-Mais oui gamin ! s'exclama un homme. C'est ce que font les héros !  
Plus tard, alors que Shouta était chez lui à raconter à son père (sa crise de nerfs étant passée) il reçu un message d'Hizashi.  
Quand il le lu, son coeur bondit de joie.  
"Shouta, c'est important alors lis bien. Aujourd'hui et grâce à toi, j'ai découvert que 1) j'étais capable

de contrôler mon alter (un peu, mais j'y travaille), 2) le sentiment d'avoir sauvé des gens, c'est juste... Magical ! Et 3) de l'avoir fait avec mon alter, avec toi et plein d'autres raisons enfin je me perds, tout ça pour te dire que j'ai prit ma décision: (et je prends une grande inspiration en écrivant ce qui va suivre XD)  
J'ai décidé de postuler avec toi à Yuei. ; )  
Hizashi. "


	7. Chapter 7

Shouta et Hizashi avaient été surpris de se trouver dans les journaux le lendemain. Il y avait une photo de la bijouterie Akihiro et à côté de l'article leurs photos. Ça disait que deux jeunes garçons avaient arrêté un braquage à eux seuls et que la police n'avait plus eut qu'à ramasser les vilains. Mais la femme morte n'était qu'à peine citée, afin de maintenir la beauté de l'acte, selon Shouta.  
Des journalistes avaient appelé chez lui, il les avait envoyé paître. Ils avaient aussi appelé Hizashi et Yukiko leur avait carrément raccroché au nez. Hizashi ne voulait pas leur parler. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Peu de temps après être rentré chez lui, tout lui était retombé dessus d'un coup. Il avait vu une femme se faire transpercer la tête par une barre de fer.  
À cette idée il eut un haut-le-cœur.  
Il devait être plus fort que ça. Malgré ceci, sauver ces gens avait été... Énorme. Hizashi avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bon. Et avec son alter.  
Peut être que cet alter n'était pas si détestable.  
Il inspira. Il prit une décision et attrapa son téléphone.

Quand Shouta reçu le message il eut un large sourire. Il y répondit après le repas.  
"Je suis super content. Ça te dit que je vienne chez toi demain, on pourrait en parler un peu. : )"  
Il posa son téléphone et alla prendre sa douche.  
Il laissait couler l'eau sur sa tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Certes, ils avaient sauvé des gens, arrêté des criminels mais...  
La femme.  
Shouta avait demandé son nom à la police.  
Hoshino Fujimoto.  
Étrangement, il n'avait pas ressenti la même horreur que Hizashi lorsqu'elle s'était faite... Tuer. Mais le dégoût était la. La colère aussi, de pas avoir pu la sauver. Et de n'avoir même pas jeté un regard à son corps quand il lui avait retiré la barre.  
On devient héro pour sauver des gens.  
La prochaine fois, Shouta sauverai les gens.  
C'était peut être ridicule comme il le formulait mais c'était réellement ce qu'il pensait.

-Woah Shouta c'est beau ce que tu viens de me dire. soupira Hizashi avachi sur son lit à côté de son ami en tailleur.  
-C'est pas ''beau'' c'est ce que je pense.  
-Non mais si, sauver les gens c'est noble.  
-Et toi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'as décidé.  
-Oh bah... C'est pas aussi noble que toi... fit le blond en se frottant la nuque.  
-Arrête, y en a qui veulent juste être les meilleurs.  
Hizashi soupira par le nez.  
-Le sentiment qui m'a envahi quand... Quand la police est arrivé et qu'on s'est regardés je... Quand j'ai réalisé qu'on avait sauvé ces gens, que j'avais fait quelque chose de bien avec mon alter j'ai... Je me suis senti incroyablement bien. J'aimerais... ressentir ça plus souvent.  
Shouta le regarda légèrement perplexe.  
-J'ai... pas tout compris. Mais c'est cool que t'aies décidé de me suivre à Yuei, c'est même génial.  
-Tu agis bizarrement.  
-J'ai envie de te faire un câlin mais ce n'est absolument pas masculin et viril. ricana Shouta.  
-Moooh mais fallait le dire plus tôt ! minauda Hizashi avant de le prendre dans ses bras.  
D'abord surpris, Shouta ne réagit pas de suite. Puis il enroula ses bras dans le dos de Hizashi qui le serra plus fort contre lui avec un grand sourire, ce à quoi répondit le brun par un bruit comique d'étranglement.

Shouta pensait avoir réglé cette question.  
Que dalle.  
Dans le grand lit de Hizashi, il se tournait et retournait.  
Le blond était déjà endormi et Shouta était seul avec ses pensées. Il était dérangé par la rage qui l'avait prit lors de l'attaque (ça lui avait filé des courbatures de malade en plus). D'où sortait cette rage ?  
-Shouta arrête de bouger tout le temps... marmonna Hizashi.  
-J'arrive pas à dormir. répondit le brun d'une voix tendue.  
Hizashi se retourna vers lui.  
-Tu veux en parler ?  
-Je sais pas. Tu n'y peux rien.  
-Dis toujours.  
Shouta changea de position et se mit à plat ventre.  
-La rage qui m'a prit, lors de l'attaque. Je...  
-Tu dois l'apprivoiser.  
-Hein ?  
-Cette rage t'a rendu badass à mort. Tu dois l'apprivoiser, pas lutter contre.  
-Dit le mec qui a lutté pendant des années contre son alter. ironisa Shouta.  
-Sérieusement Shouta.  
Le brun le regarda en silence. Après un moment il dit juste :  
-Merci.  
Puis se retourna et ferma les yeux.

-Et je vous conseille vivement de commencer à réviser les examens de fin d'année, jeunes gens ! déclara le prof en sortant de la classe.  
Shouta lança un regard d'en dessous lourd de sens à Hizashi qui prit un air outré.  
-C'est dans un mois ! siffla-t-il.  
Shouta leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

-Je t'ordonne un truc.  
-Quoi Maître... soupira Hizashi en mastiquant lentement ses nouilles instantanées.  
-Tous les week-ends, tu viens chez moi, et on taffe. Vu ?  
-Cool j'pourrai jouer a la Play' du coup !  
Shouta glissa lentement son regard vers Hizashi, l'air sombre. Celui ci mit les mains en avant.  
-C'était un blague !  
-Non mais si tu veux passer à Yuei tu dois avoir de super notes Hizashi !  
-Oui c'est bon je sais !

C'est ainsi que commencèrent les révisions intensives des deux ados. Le week-end, Hizashi venait chez Shouta et ils révisaient.  
Shouta s'avérait être un professeur implacable et Hizashi failli succomber à l'envie de se cacher plus d'une fois.  
-J'aime être prof. Si je devenais prof ? Tu me vois en prof ? fit le brun penché au dessus de l'épaule de Hizashi, un air mauvais au visage.  
-Je déconseille fortement !  
Le jour de l'examen, ils arrivèrent ensemble à l'école, crevés.  
-Pas dit que c'était une bonne idée de réviser jusqu'à 3 heures du mat' quand tu te lèves à 7. soupira Shouta.  
-Oh, bravo genius... bailla Hizashi.  
Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.  
-J'ai mal au ventre...  
Shouta ne répondit pas et ils partirent dans leurs salles d'examen.  
-Bonne chance...  
-On dit merde.  
Chacun s'assit à sa place, les feuilles firent distribuées et ils commencèrent.

-J'ai peur. J'ai stressé toute la semaine.  
-On a travaillé, y a pas de raisons.  
Shouta et Hizashi inspirèrent et regardèrent les résultats.  
Dans la tête de Shouta, il y eut un bruit de verre qui se brise.  
Hizashi, lui, sauta sur place tout excité.  
-Oh Jesus, regarde on est dans les 5 premiers ! Et j'suis devant toiiii !  
Shouta regardait le panneau d'un air absent.  
-Euh... Oï ? fit le blond en lui passant une main devant le visage.  
Shouta tourna lentement la tête vers lui pour le regarder avec un sourire figé les yeux fermés.  
-Je vais t'assassiner.  
-IIIRK !

Dans le bus le soir, Shouta regardait dans le vide à côté de Hizashi.  
-J'arrive pas à croire que je suis après toi. J'y arrive pas.  
Son ami lui tapota juste l'épaule en riant.  
-Tu fais une fixette là, t'es resté la dessus depuis ce matin ?!  
-C'est à cause de toi ça.  
-Uh ?  
-Oui parce que je me suis essentiellement concentré sur toi pour...  
Il passa son bras autour du coup du blond et lui frotta la tête avec le poing.  
-Faire ! Rentrer ! Quelque chose ! Dans cette tête ! VIDE !  
-Waaah ! Arrête pas mes cheveux !  
Shouta reprit sa position initiale alors que Hizashi se recoiffait en bougonnant.  
-Je suis après toi. Je me sens gravement insulté.  
-Sympa...  
-Je suis classé après un débile profond. J'ai été touché dans mon ego à l'échelle cosmique.  
-J'suis pas débile !  
-Tu as été testé ?  
-Pour quoi ?  
-L'idiotie. soupira Shouta comme si c'était évident.  
-Ben nan !  
-Eh bien jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu resteras un idiot pour moi.

En cours de maths, le dernier du vendredi avant les vacances, Shouta reçut un mot de Hizashi.  
''hé regarde dehors"  
Shouta lança un regard d'incompréhension à son ami qui lui signifia de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Le brun regarda alors ai travers de la fenêtre et sourit.  
Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant pur et le soleil brillait fort.  
Il reçut un autre mot.  
''c'est l'été"

Sur le chemin vers la gare, Hizashi était curieusement silencieux. Puis il prit une inspiration.  
-Dis Shouta, je pensais à un truc.  
-Et t'es toujours fonctionnel ? Woaw.  
-Uh ?  
-Non c'est juste que ça doit être dur de penser quand on a pas l'habitude quoi.  
-Roh toi ! souffla Hizashi en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez sérieusement !  
-Okay, quoi ?  
-Tu crois pas que je devrais m'entraîner avec mon alter ?  
Shouta se pinça les lèvres entre le pouce et l'index en tirant, geste qu'il faisait lorsqu'il réfléchissait, et que Hizashi adorait, avant de répondre.  
-Ouais c'est possible. D'autant que pour l'examen d'admission on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Heureusement, je pense pas que ton alter demande énormément de pratique.  
Hizashi soupira.  
-J'avais oublié l'examen d'entrée.  
-Comment as tu pu oublier une chose pareille... fit Shouta, blasé.  
-Oh la la c'est bon ! Bref, ça te dirait de t'entraîner avec moi ?  
-J'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner moi. répondit le brun platement.  
-Mais si ! Pas forcément ton alter, à part peut être la durée de son utilisation, plutôt ton truc que t'as fait avec l'écharpe l'autre jour.  
Ils montèrent dans leur bus avant que Shouta ne réponde.  
-Oh mais c'était un truc improvisé ça.  
-Non mais c'était super epic ! Je veux te voir devenir le ninja effaceur d'alters.  
-Pfft-oh le nom nul !  
-Il te faut bien un nom de héro !  
-Woah hey attends on est même pas encore à l'école de héros.  
Hizashi hocha gravement la tête.  
-Alors, t'en es ?  
Shouta haussa les sourcils.  
-Bien sûr, c'était pas clair ?  
Son ami le regarda juste puis fit une facepalm.

Hizashi avait trouvé un super bon plan. Sa famille possédait un domaine doté d'une grande forêt avec peu de choses à proximité. C'était parfait pour lui, qui devait pouvoir crier sans déranger et pour Shouta, qui pourrait travailler sa technique de ninja dans les arbres. À cette idée il eut un rire.  
Hizashi avait aussi trouvé, avec Yukiko, quelque chose qui devrait être très utile à Shouta. Il avait parlé un peu avec la femme de cette technique, expliqué

un peu le fonctionnement et celle ci avait créé à partir d'un simple rideau, avec son alter de modification, une longue bande blanche de tissu fait d'un alliage de différents composants.  
-C'est serré et tissé de manière à ce que ça soit extrêmement solide mais pliable et manœuvrable, la matière est un composé de tissus de mon invention ! C'est inusable ! avait-elle dit.  
Les deux amis devaient donc s'y retrouver une semaine après la sortie des classes.

Hizashi avait donné rendez-vous à Shouta à l'entrée de la forêt. Il était donc la à 10 heures avec un sac sur le dos contenant trucs utiles comme de l'eau, des gâteaux, des pansements, des pastilles pour la gorge, et bien évidemment la bande pour Shouta.  
Celui ci arriva après lui, un sac sur le dos aussi. Il avait délaissé jean et haut manches longues pour un débardeur noir, un pantalon noir qui devenait légèrement bouffant à la limite de ses bottes montantes. Hizashi nota qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.  
-Yo ! Vu que je savais pas ce que j'allais faire, j'ai prit des fringues pour bien bouger. Et sinon ! J'ai pensé à un truc pour ton entraînement. déclara-t-il en posant son sac.  
-Moi aussi ! sourit Hizashi.  
-Okay toi d'abord.  
Le blond se pencha sur son sac, l'ouvrit et en sortit la bande. Shouta rit.  
-Oh j'y crois pas, tu l'as fait !  
-Mais elle est spéciale.  
-En quoi ?  
-Elle est faite d'un alliage de différents tissus et matérieaux qui la rendent à la fois souple, pliable et rigide, légère mais qui s'accrochèrentdans très bien, et surtout incassable en théorie !  
-En théorie ?  
-J'ai pas testé. Et c'est Yukiko qui l'a fait.  
Hizashi donna le tas de bande à Shouta qui le soupesa. Effectivement, ça n'était pas lourd du tout et pourtant lorsqu'il passait le tissu sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il pouvait en apprécier la solidité.  
-Et pour moi tu as quoi ?!  
-Ah, oui !  
Shouta balança vite fait les bandages autour de ses épaules et sortit de son sac son ordinateur.  
-J'ai fait quelques recherches, ton son paralysant m'a inspiré. J'ai donc téléchargé les fréquences avec une appli de différentes sonorité ayant différents impacts sur le cerveau.  
-C'est super ça !  
-Je te laisserai mon ordi mais je pense qu'avant de passer à ça tu devrais d'abord t'entraîner un peu sans.  
-Probablement. Ou pas. Bon, on commence ?  
-Ouaip. Été, jour 1, entraînement pour l'examen d'entrée à Yuei... Ouvert !


	8. Chapter 8

**Et on y est! L'examen d'entrée! Ce chapitre est relativement court mais je l'aime beaucoup X)**

Durant les 3 mois avant la rentrée, Shouta et Hizashi s'entraînèrent d'arrache pied. Peut-être un peu trop puisque Hizashi s'était une fois provoqué une extinction de voix et Shouta s'était foulé la cheville.  
Mais dans l'ensemble, ils avaient fait de beaux progrès, selon eux.  
Hizashi avait travaillé son alter à fond, au début apprenant juste à moduler sa voix puis en tentant de produire des sons plus pointus et enfin de combiner avec le ciblage du son qui restait compliqué.  
Shouta n'avait pas beaucoup travaillé son alter mais plutôt sa mobilité et son corps. Il avait vite compris qu'avec son alter, c'était soit la distance totale et dans ces cas là il s'ennuierait à mourir, soit il profitait de cet avantage pour aller au corps à corps et lattait des têtes.  
Le choix avait rapidement été fait.  
Il s'était donc entraîné à manier les bandages dans les arbres en se prenant pour un ninja. Shouta était loin d'en avoir acquis la maîtrise parfaite mais il s'en servait déjà bien. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il remercie Yukiko.

-Okay Hiza' montre voir. fit Shouta En se plaçant face à son ami les bras écartés.  
Il restait une semaine avant l'examen d'entrée et les deux amis avaient décidé de tester leurs progrès.  
-Quoi ? Je vais pas le faire sur toi !  
-Je risque rien, tu maîtrises ton alter. répondit doucement le brun pour le rassurer.  
-Si j'ai un bug ? Si ma voix fait,.. Je sais pas, si je me rate ?  
-Tu ne te ratera pas. Essaye Hizashi Yamada.  
-Je...  
-Essaye.  
Hizashi déglutit.  
-Je... Je fais quoi...?  
-Essaye de me paralyser déjà. fit Shouta, confiant.  
Le blond inspira profondément et lâcha d'un seul coup un cri qui figea instantanément l'autre sur place.  
Il voulait bouger mais ne pouvait pas, son cerveau était entièrement focalisé sur le cri, plus aucune partie n'était là pour autre chose, plus rien ne marchait.  
Quand Hizashi rompit l'emprise, Shouta tomba à genoux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le blond se précipita vers lui.  
-Shouta ! Ça va ? Tu as mal ? Où ?  
Mais le brun leva juste la main et se redressa avec un grand sourire les sourcils froncés et les points serrés.  
-C'est énorme Hizashi. C'est vraiment incroyable.  
Hizashi se stoppa et rougit légèrement en se retournant. Il lui montra d'autres tonalités puis ce fut au tour de Shouta de montrer ses progrès.  
-Fait gaffe ça va très vite.  
-Moui fait gaffe à tes chevilles surtout... sourit Hizashi.  
Shouta jaugea du regard la clairière où ils étaient et dénombra les arbres. Lui ne connaissait pas l'endroit vu qu'ils s'étaient entraînés à des endroits différents pour ne pas se gêner et que c'était la ou était son ami.  
Shouta lui lança un regard puis se campa sur ses positions, les genoux fléchis, le haut du corps légèrement en avant.  
Puis il sauta sur l'une des branches basses, s'y accrochant avec le bandage qu'il lança rapidement s'accrocher à une autre et ainsi de suite.  
En une minute, il avait fait deux fois le tour de la clairière.  
Shouta atterrit accroupi face à Hizashi qui était totalement bluffé.  
-Woah c'est génial j'aurais jamais pensé que t'en ferais ça c'est trop énorme c'est...  
Il se coupa en votant Shouta enlever son T-shirt.  
-Quoi ? fit celui ci.  
-Tu t'es vachement musclé !  
En effet, il avait prit du muscle à s'entraîner physiquement pendant deux mois (combiné à un petit programme qu'il s'était fixé pour chez lui), lui qui était plutôt fragile au départ, il avait à présent un torse finement musclé, des épaules solides et ses bras beaucoup moins faibles qu'avant.  
-Toi par contre t'es resté comme ça. se moqua Shouta avec un sourire narquois en montrant son petit doigt levé.  
-Oui bah moi j'ai pas choisis la voie du bourin. bouda le blond.  
-En effet, toi c'est la voie du boudin. ricana son ami.  
-Heeeey ! râla Hizashi en frappant le bras de Shouta qui eut un petit rire.  
-Bon en vrai faut te muscler.  
-Mais non.  
-Si si.  
-Mais nooon... Pas la peine je serais un héro à distance moi.  
Soudain Hizashi sentit l'atmosphère s'assombrir. Shouta le regardait sombrement avec ses yeux rouges sombres qu'il savait flippants d'une attitude sombre et murmura d'une voix sombre.  
-SI.

-J'ai peur. murmura Hizashi un peu en retrait dans la masse de postulants.  
-Et grâce à toi j'ai une affreuse sensation de déjà vu. souffla Shouta en enfouissant son nez dans ses bandages.  
Après le discours d'entrée d'un petit gros ennuyeux ainsi que les explications sur le test avec les robots qui rapportent des points, ils avaient été envoyés sur les terrains de Yuei pour l'examen. Ils avaient eut la chance de se retrouver sur le même.  
-Dis, tu trouves pas que tes cheveux ont trop poussé ? fit Hizashi en regardant la tignasse noire et légèrement emmêlée de son ami qui lui arrivait sur les épaules maintenant.  
-Dis, tu trouves que c'est le meilleur moment pour me faire remarquer ça ? Et puis j'aime comme ça.  
Au même moment, le petit gros monta sur une estrade en annonçant que le test allait démarrer et commença un compte à rebours. À la fin, les portes s'ouvrirent et tous les élèves s'y engoufrèrent.  
Hizashi partit dans les derniers alors que Shouta était déjà loin.  
Dans les loges, les professeurs commencèrent à observer.

Rapidement, Shouta avait compris que cet examen allait lui être compliqué en terme de force physique. Quoi qu'en dise Hizashi sur son soi disant style bourin, il n'en était pas un. Dans les bourins il était même en bas de l'échelle vu que sa technique prônait principalement la rapidité, la surprise et l'esquive.  
...ninja quoi.  
Il regarda autour de lui, les gens de son âge partout s'activant, détruisant et criant.  
Un robot à 3 points surgit sur sa droite et Shouta réfléchit à toute allure. Il ramassa sur son passage un débri de fer semblable à un pied de biche, lança sa bande pour s'accrocher à un lampadaire, fit un tour sur lui même et se propulsa pour atterrir sur le robot.  
Le brun soupirait intérieurement de sa technique.  
À chier.  
Il analysa et trouva le panneau de contrôle qu'il fit sauter avec l'objet ramassé et déchira les fils électriques. La tête du robot prit feu ainsi que le panneau et Shouta sauta, s'accrocha à un balcon et s'y hissa en regardant le robot basculer et brûler.  
D'accord, il avait une autre idée.

Hizashi était dans la merde. Non seulement il était mort de trouille mais en plus il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Cet exam était mal fait ! Comment pouvait-il exploser des robots sans force brute ?!  
Il regarda les autres autour réussir et il eut un gros coup de déprime. Puis il repensa à Shouta, à qui ça avait fait si plaisir qu'Hizashi décide d'aller avec lui à Yuei.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouv-  
-Hé c'est toi de l'attaque de la bijouterie Akihiro ?! fit une jeune fille au cheveux noirs et au grain de beauté sous l'oeil simplement habillée d'un débardeur et d'un short. Trop fort ! Pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir peur ? T'es terrifié par des robots alors que t'as battu des vilains ?  
-Mais... Je peux rien faire !  
-Oh, si tu peux. Moi non, strictement rien vu que mon pouvoir c'est de créer une substance soporifique... mais toi si.  
-Comme quoi ?  
-C'est un concours d'entrée, tu crois quand même pas que je vais t'aider ? fit la jeune fille en repartant.  
Hizashi réfléchit. Est-ce que crier marche sur les robots ? Non, sûrement pas.  
-IL RESTE 2 MINUTES ! cria une voix dans un haut parleur.  
Soudain une lumière s'éclaira dans le cerveau de Hizashi et il entra dans le premier bâtiment.

Un haut parleur crachota près de Shouta.  
-IL RESTE 2 MINUTES !  
Il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure et fit sauter les plombs d'un autre robots puis en attira un droit dans un bâtiment. Il avait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas très futés, aussi, il était devenu facile à partir de ce moment de les abattre. Enfin facile, il fallait les trouver. Shouta ne savait pas à combien de points il était, peut être 50, mais ce devrait être suffisant en plus de l'examen écrit.  
Puis d'un coup, il entendit un son aigu, très aigu, qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure.  
Shouta se boucha subitement les oreilles.

Hizashi monta sur le toit du bâtiment et regarda l'ensemble du terrain.  
Bien.  
Il inspira un grand coup et lâcha son pouvoir. Il se régla sur la fréquence suffisante pour faire éclater le verre mais ne la prit pas à pleine puissance immédiatement. Hizashi comptait sur le réflexe humain qui consistait à se boucher les oreilles lors d'un trop grand bruit.  
Il amplifia de plus en plus son cri jusqu'à atteindre son maximum. Dans la salle d'observation, les profs étaient scotchés.  
Les vitres du secteur tremblèrent et se brisèrent d'un seul coup en même temps que tous les robots restants.  
Hizashi élargit la surface couverte par son cri et les mêmes choses se répètèrent encore, puis il lâcha tout.  
À bout de souffle, il s'agenouilla haletant.  
-ET C'EST LA FIN ! 

**Qu'en pensez vous? Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est terminé, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyaaa! Voici le dernier chapitr de cette fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laiser une review!**

Shouta et Hizashi attendaient les résultats depuis une semaine. Pour évacuer le stress, Shouta n'avait fait que s'entraîner. Hizashi, lui, mangeait et squattait chez Shouta pour jouer à la console.

-Sors un peu de ce canapé... conseilla Jito, le père de Shouta. Regarde Shouta est parti s'entraîner. Et dis toi que si vous ne passez pas, vous avez pu être sur la ligne d'arrivée.  
-Super réconfortant...  
Jito soupira et reparti, laissant Hizashi larver à loisir.  
Plus tard, Shouta rentra en nage chez lui pour trouver son ami endormi dans le canapé, la main sur le paquet de chips.  
-Il a l'air stressé hein...? fit son père en passant.  
-J'vais te me le déstresser moi tu vas voir. grogna l'ado en se jetant sur son ami pour le chatouiller.  
Celui-ci se redressa en criant beaucoup trop fort, les yeux ronds. Il regarda Shouta et son père les oreilles bouchées et mit la main devant sa bouche.  
-Woops ?

Après que Shouta se soit douché, ils s'étaient fait une partie de MarioKart (que Shouta avait gagné, bien évidemment) puis Hizashi était rentré chez lui à contre coeur (sa mère trouvait qu'il était trop souvent ailleurs). Ensuite, Shouta et son père avaient dîné.  
Cette routine ennuyait profondément Shouta. C'était logique, en soi. Pendant bien 3 mois, ils s'étaient entraînés d'arrache pied pour l'examen d'entrée, examen où ils auraient certainement un score très médiocre, et maintenant ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre leur lettre d'admission ou de recalage...  
Même l'entraînement qu'il s'imposait ne parvenait pas à l'occuper, ses pensées toujours tournées vers cette maudite lettre qui n'arrivait pas.  
Hizashi était dans l'expectative juste après l'examen et au fur et à mesure, il s'était transformé en un être amorphe et scandaleusement catatonique.  
Il voulait cette lettre nom de Dieu !

Au petit déjeuner, Yukiko arriva en courant dans la cuisine.  
-Hizashi ! Ta lettre !  
Hizashi bondit de sa chaise.

Avant d'aller petit déjeuner, Shouta alla voir la boîte aux lettres, comme chaque matin. Il sortit les prospectus et autres et fit tomber une lettre. Il regarda le cachet et se rua dans la maison pour appeler Hizashi et lui dire de venir.

À présent ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé de Shouta face à leurs lettres sur la table basse. Jito et Yukiko, qui avait emmené Hizashi, les regardaient en retrait l'air inquiet.  
-Bon... Faut qu'on les ouvre...  
-Oui... À 3?  
-1...  
-2...  
-3!  
Ils dechirèrent en même temps leurs lettres et ouvrirent dans la bouche simultanément tels des poissons hors de l'eau.  
-J'ai... 63 points ? Je pensais avoir abbatu beaucoup moins de robots que ça... s'étonna Shouta.  
Hizashi ne dit rien.  
-T'as eu quoi, montre ?  
-Nan !  
-Mais montre.  
-Mais si j'ai pas env-heyyy rends la moi !  
-Ah okay 29 points j'comprends mieux.  
-Te moque paaas... bouda le blond.  
-Meuh non, pas mon genre hé.  
Pour l'examen écrit ils avaient eut respectivement 89 pour Shouta et 76 pour Hizashi. Enfin, ils sortirent le cachet de l'enveloppe, là où il serait écrit noir sur blanc, ou bien ''accepté'', ou bien ''recalé''.  
Les deux ados lurent et sourirent en se tournant vers les adultes.  
-ON PASSE ! hurlèrent-ils.

Le soir, Yukiko et Hizashi restèrent chez Shouta et Jito commanda des pizzas puis ils les mangerèrent dehors. Tout dans la bonne humeur, ils discutèrent longtemps dans la nuit fraîche.

Hizashi grogna dans son oreiller et attrapa son téléphone qui vibrait pour décrocher.  
-Allô... fit-il d'une voix étouffée, râleuse et endormie.  
-'morning sweetie. Dis moi, tu penses que ça le fait d'arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée ? lui demanda Shouta d'un ton badin avant de hurler dans le combiné. NON ! ET C'EST CE QUI EST EN TRAIN DE SE PASSER ! T'ES OÙ PUTAIN ?  
Hizashi, qui avait éloigné son téléphone vivement, se redressa et approcha le combiné de sa bouche.  
-MAIS GUEULE PAS ÇA VA OKAY ? hurla-t-il en se levant du lit pour mettre son uniforme.  
Shouta raccrocha en lui disant de se magner le cul et Hizashi couru à la salle de bain se coiffer. Il descendit, prit 3 barres de céréales et sortit en trombe de chez lui en criant un ''bonne journée Yukiko ! ''.  
Il arriva à l'arrêt de bus, sauta dans le premier, gigotta pendant tout le trajet parce que c'était trop lent et enfin arriva devant Yuei.  
Émerveillé, il ne fit pas attention où il marchait et percuta quelqu'un. Il allait s'excuser lorsqu'il reconnu cette personne.  
-Ouah la fille sexy de l'examen ?! T'as été reçue ?  
-Tu me trouves sexy ? Cool ! Et oui j'ai été reçue ! C'est trop ouf ! Au fait moi c'est Nemuri Kayama. fit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
-Hizashi Yamada ! sourit-il en la lui serrant.  
C'est ce moment que choisit Shouta pour arriver en courant.  
-Ha ça y est t'es enfin là dépêche toi on va...  
Il avisa silencieusement les deux autres, s'interrompant en milieu de phrase.  
-...être en retard. finit-il calmement puis fit demi-tour sans rien ajouter et reparti en courant dans le sens inverse.  
-Eh ? Shouta ! cria Hizashi.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
-Mais... Je sais pas... fit le blond dépité et déboussolé.

En voyant cette fille serrer la main de Hizashi, Shouta avait ressenti un pincement au coeur. Évidemment qu'il savait que Hizashi se ferait de nouveau amis ici et beaucoup plus intéressants que lui (c'était déjà un miracle qu'ils soient amis depuis 1 an bientôt, Shouta n'avait jamais eut d'ami plus longtemps que ça), mais il ne pensait pas aussi vite.  
Il arriva devant la porte de la seconde A et fut étonné par la taille avant de rentrer. Quelques élèves étaient déjà là. Tous différents.  
Tous l'air si puissants.  
Shouta chercha sa place et s'y assit en regardant les autres. À côté de lui il y avait un jeune garçon blond, les cheveux en pétard et le visage anguleux. Il avait l'air fragile et ce devait être le seul de la classe.  
Soudain il se tourna et leurs regards se croisèrent.  
-Quoi ? fit-il le blond.  
-Euh rien je... Désolé. bredouilla Shouta en détournant le regard.  
C'était un aspect de sa personnalité qu'il détestait. Autant avec les gens qu'il connaissait, il était du genre à avoir du répondant, mais dès qu'il ne connaissait pas il devenait timide et bafouillait. Affligeant.  
-Je m'appelle Toshinori Yagi.  
Shouta tourna la tête. L'autre lui souriait.  
-Shouta Aizawa.  
Toshinori hocha la tête et Shouta regarda entrer Hizashi et la fille. Hizashi alla directement vers lui et Shouta tourna la tête.  
-Shouta qu'est ce que tu as ?  
-Rien, tu t'es trouvé un nouvelle amie je suis content pour toi.  
-Ton attitude prouve le contraire donc laisse moi te dire une chose: tu restes mon meilleur ami alors t'emballe pas comme ça parce que je fais la connaissance de mes nouveaux camarades.  
Shouta hocha la tête, pas trop convaincu alors que le prof entrait.  
-À vos places immédiatement.

Le premier trimestre passa à toute vitesse. Shouta et Hizashi s'étaient créé un groupe d'amis composés de Nemuri, Toshinori et un autre élève, Ju Go, un étrange garçon doté d'un casque d'astronaute.  
Ils avaient enchaîné les cours normaux et les cours superhéroïques sans interruption, leurs profs ne les laissaient pas souffler et les vacances furent accueillies avec joie.  
-Nnnh ah ! Bah j'suis pas fâchée que ça soit fini ! s'étira Nemuri en sortant du lycée. J'ai hâte de rentrer !  
-Tu dis ça tous les soirs... firent les autres en coeur.

Pendant les vacances, Shouta s'entraîna encore et encore et tant et plus tellement que les autres qui traînaient ensembles ne le voyaient pas.  
Hizashi soupira en jetant son téléphone sur son lit. Évidemment, ce crétin ne répondait pas.  
Inexplicablement, Shouta lui manquait. Pourtant il le voyait tous les jours mais... Il semblait différent. Plus distant. Moins enclin à le taquiner.  
Hizashi ne comprenait pas ce changement d'attitude. Ça le peinait aussi. Ça le peinait vraiment en fait.  
Pourquoi son coeur se serrait-il ainsi ?  
Oh...  
OH.

Shouta était énervé. Et quand Shouta était énervé, il s'entraînait. Avant il allait se défouler sur la console, maintenant mieux valait faire quelque chose d'utile et perfectionner sa technique.  
En ce moment il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il se sentait pas bien, exclu. Hizashi s'était trouvé d'autres amis que lui, il avait perdu l'exclusivité et ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre : il était jaloux comme un pou.  
Alors tous les jours il allait s'entraîner en forêt.  
Il avait fait des recherches et avait songé à une modification pour ses bandages afin d'améliorer leur efficacité. Il pensait rajouter un alliage de fibres de fer et de carbone à l'intérieur dans le but d'augmenter sa solidité. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Yukiko.  
Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il voie Hizashi. Ils ne faisaient que se croiser.  
Shouta fronça les sourcils. C'était trop paradoxal ! Il voulait le voir plus mais il l'évitait !  
Tout à ses pensées, il prit mal un ''virage'' et prit violemment une grosse branche dans le ventre.  
Shouta ne put même pas crier, le souffle coupé et il se raccrocha de justesse. Il s'assit sur la branche et souffla en se tenant le ventre en grimaçant.  
La prochaine fois il mettra ses problèmes de côté en entraînement...

Hizashi ne le supportait plus. Shouta était insupportable. Depuis la rentrée, il était amer, mais amer. Et il passait pour ce vieux con qui n'aimait rien et qui passait son temps à critiquer. Alors que Hizashi savait que Shouta n'était pas comme ça !  
Alors oui il l'aimait mais des fois il lui mettrait bien des baffes.  
Ah oui ça il allait devoir s'y faire. D'ailleurs il ne se félicitait pas. Tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami était une des pires saloperies que pouvait faire le karma, et il fallait que ça tombe sur lui.

À la pause déjeuner, Shouta mangeait seul. Hizashi prit son courage à deux mains et vint se planter face à lui.  
-Faut qu'on parle.  
Aw, cliché à souhait.  
-J'ai rien à te dire. souffla le brun d'un ton sec sans lever le nez de son repas.  
Comment et quand est-ce qu'ils en étaient arrivés à une relation aussi froide ?  
-Shouta. Regarde moi.  
Shouta daigna lever la tête et croisa le regard sérieux de Hizashi. Il souffla par le nez et se leva.  
-T'façons j'avais fini.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda  
Shouta en s'accoudant à la rhubarbe.  
Ils étaient sur le toit du lycée et Hizashi se flagellait mentalement parce que cliché numéro 2.  
-Je pense que c'est à toi de me le dire.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? soupira le brun en soufflant sur ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le nez: ils avaient beaucoup poussé.  
-Pourquoi tu es froid et distant comme ça ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on est plus comme avant ?  
-À toi de me le dire ! Tu crois pas que j'ai vu comment tu étais gêné en ma présence ? Je suis pas stupide Hizashi, j'ai compris que tu voulais me virer du groupe.  
-Mais je...  
-Alors je préfère partir plutôt qu'être viré tu vois ? Donc ne viens pas me demander ce qui ne va pas en prétendant être mon ami etc tu en as marre de moi, c'était pas fait pour durer je l'ai compris y a un moment. fit Shouta en se calmant et essayant de sourire.  
Mais il avait juste l'air très triste.  
-Sache que le temps que j'ai passé avec toi était super, vraiment, j'ai jamais eut d'aussi bon temps avec personne et je te remercierai d'avoir été mon ami.  
-Shouta attends je...  
-C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude d'être seul. C'est dommage que ça se finisse ainsi, juste, parce que j'aurais aimé te dire quelque chose mais... C'est pas possible.  
Le brun se frotta s'épaule comme pour chasser une sensation de froid en regardant le sol et Hizashi prit une inspiration.  
-Moi je dois te dire un truc.  
L'autre releva la tête.  
-Je t'aime ! cria-t-il.  
Shouta leva les yeux ronds comme des soucoupe. Un sourire commença à fleurir sur ses lèvres, un sourire que Hizashi n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps et sans réfléchir il prit le visage en coupe dans ses mains avant d'aller presser sa bouche contre celle de Shouta.  
D'abord étonné, celui-ci n'en fit rien. Puis il répondit en inclinant un peu la tête en glissa ses mains sur la taille de Hizashi en se surélevant légèrement pour être à la bonne taille.  
Ils se séparèrent un instant puis Hizashi serra Shouta contre lui qui enfouit son nez dans son cou.  
-Alors on est ensembles ? demanda le brun.  
-Voui.  
-T'es content ? rigola-t-il.  
-Voui.  
-Tu peux arrêter de gagatiser ?  
-Vou-Nan.  
Shouta se recula pour regarder Hizashi dans les yeux.  
-C'est normal les papillons dans mon ventre ?  
-J'sais pas, moi aussi j'en ai.  
Shouta l'embrassa tendrement et un peu maladroitement.  
-Et les autres, ils vont dire quoi ?  
-On Les emmerde les autres.

Le prof de cours superhéroïque entra dans la salle.  
-Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui ça va être un cours un peu spécial vu que vous allez choisir vos noms de héros.  
Tous les élèves se regardèrent avec joie, certains ayant déjà des idées, d'autres pas du tout.  
Hizashi, première catégorie, Shouta, seconde.  
Le brun regarda son désormais-petit-ami en gonflant les joues sourcils levés.

-Booon... Il reste les quintuplés fantastiques au fond ! signala le prof en regardant Shouta, Hizashi, Nemuri, Toshinori et Ju qui réfléchissent au fond de la classe. Dans la classe et très rapidement, on les avait catalogués comme les inséparables.  
-Mais on a trop d'idées ! s'exclama Nemuri.  
-On arrive pas a choisir ! renchérit Ju.  
-Moi j'ai trouvé perso, c'est juste eux qui veulent qu'on y aille ensemble. fit Toshinori en se balançant que sa chaise.  
-Han le traître ! cria Hizashi alors que Shouta levait les yeux au ciel.  
-Décidez vous ! ordonna le prof.  
-D'accord, moi j'ai. dit Shouta calmement.  
-Bon... Moi aussi. fit Nemuri.  
-Moi j'ai une idée. soupira Ju. Mais elle est bizarre hein.  
-Moi on va se foutre de ma gueule... gromella Hizashi.  
-Rien que pour avoir parlé mal, tu passes premier Hizashi. ricana le prof.  
-Oh mais Monsieuuuur !  
-Allez !  
Hizashi se leva en bougonnant en lachant la main de Shouta qu'il tenait sous la table et celui-ci lui laissa une caresse légère sur le creux du poignet.  
Le blond se posa devant le tableau, les mains dans le dos, s'éclaircit la gorge et remonta ses lunettes en souriant.  
-Mon nom sera... Present Mic ! s'exclama-t-il avec l'accent anglais.  
Gros silence puis les remarques fusèrent.  
-Ah bah oui si son alter c'est la voix...  
-Ah ça il aime faire le show c'est parfait...  
-Cest bizarre nan ?  
-Ça sonne bien pis tu peux l'appeler Mic du coup.  
-Je préviens y a que moi qui l'appelle ''Mic'', c'est clair ? intervint Shouta tranquillement et l'élèves qui avait dit ça hocha la tête.  
-C'est très bien Hizashi. fit le prof. Suivant.  
-Moi ! cria Nemuri.  
Elle sautilla et monta sur l'estrade devant le tableau.  
-On m'appellera Midnight ! Parce que je fait faire aux gens un gros dodo. Et parce que à Midnight, on sait jamais ce qui passe dans un lit...  
-Stop Nemuri ! Garde tes fantasmes pour toi. rit le prof. Ensuite ?  
Ju et Toshinori se regardèrent et vinrent tous les deux devant le tableau.  
-Moi je serais N°13.  
-Et moi All Might ! cria Toshinori en gonflant les muscles. Parce que je suis fabuleux !  
Soupir général.  
-Très bien les garçons. Shouta, plus que toi.  
Calmement, Shouta se leva et eut un léger sourire quand il sentit les bouts des doigts de la main de Hizashi traîner sur ses fesses mais ne se retourna pas.  
Il se plaça devant tous les autres et fit simplement :  
-Eraser Head.  
Un silence accueillit sa proposition.  
-Ça va pas ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non c'est très bien Shouta en vérité c'est-  
-Trop stylé ! le coupa Toshinori.  
Hizashi le regarda, la tête dans le creux de la main, avec des yeux amoureux et un grand sourire puis soupira.  
-Il a choisi mon idée...

 **Voila! :)**


End file.
